Daisy Chains
by Teslyn
Summary: [kagsess] 50 themes. AU. [first 15 posted]


**Name: **Daisy Chains

**Rating: **K+

**Pairings:** Sess/Kag(ome), Inu/Kag(ura)

**Summary: **Fifteen themes. SessKag. AU

**Author's Note:** Mostly in chronological order. Kinda. Ranges from extensive ones to one-liners.

* * *

**1) Teaching**

"Will Kagome-sama make daisy chains with Rin?" the sweet little girl asked, brown eyes pleading silently. It was basically impossible to say 'no' to that cute little puppy-dog look. Even if she had tried, she couldn't have.

"Of course, Rin-chan," she says brightly. "But, I have to admit, I don't know how to make daisy chains. Can you teach me?"

Rin beams and replies, "Of course Rin can!"

After a total of five minutes, Kagome still can't make a decent daisy chain, and Rin realizes she isn't a very good teacher. Kagome struggles with the daisy stems, snapping them as she tries to braid them.

A clawed hand wraps around her own, guiding her fingers.

Kagome, surprised, looks up.

"S-sesshomaru!" she exclaims, surprised.

"Hn." He shrugs, and helps her with her daisy chain. Rin's grin widens as she watches them.

"… thanks," Kagome says quietly.

"Sesshomaru-sama taught Rin-chan how to make daisy chains, Kagome-sama!"

**2) Worthy**

"You don't deserve her," the hanyou says abruptly, as they watch the miko in question run around with his ward.

"Hn," he says noncommittally.

"She's too good for you," the hanyou says again.

"I know," he responds. _But that doesn't stop me from wanting her_.

**3) Stars**

The first time he kisses her, they are watching the stars.

"We can't see the stars in my ti- town," she remarks a little sadly.

"Hn," he responds, unsure of what to say.

"There's too much pollution."

"I see." He isn't watching the stars though – he's watching her.

Rolling on top of her, he makes sure she is watching _him_, too, as his lips descend upon hers.

She gives herself to him completely on the first night he kisses her.

And when she walks away, she bears his scent and a tiny bite mark on her neck – a mating mark.

**4) Shikon** **no Tama**

He never wants any shards of the Shikon no Tama. He always ignored those creatures with them. If they attack him, they die and the jewel shards are left lying in the dust. But most of the time, demons are never stupid enough to attack _him._

And then he meets her, and she comes mean something to him. What is important to her, becomes important to him.

He doesn't actively collect pieces of the Shikon Jewel after that – or so he claims – but now and then, while they are kissing, he may or may not slip a shard or two into the little jar that hangs around her neck.

**5) Miasma **

When the final battle with Naraku swings around, they find themselves fighting side-by-side with a cooperative (for once) hanyou. The three combine their attacks - _Meidou Zangetsuha, _with the _Kaze no Kizu, _and Kagome's _Hama no Ya. _

The combined attack blasts Naraku to pieces – deadly, miasmic pieces.

Without thinking, he throws himself at her, and protects her from Naraku's poisonous gasses as she clutches the now-purified Shikon no Tama in her hands.

Slowly, though, his mate begins to fade from this world, and Sesshomaru is left protecting nothing.

**6) Rage**

He is angry – far angrier than he has ever been before when he learns of his miko's origins. _Five hundred years in the fucking future_.

He doesn't think he can bear it – bear knowing that his Kagome is five-hundred years away.

He extracts as much information from the hanyou as he can – where she lived, what her name is, who her family is, where she is educated.

**7) Jealousy**

He watches his brother get over the dead bitch and his miko, and watches him fall in love with Naraku's former puppet – the wind sorceress.

And he cannot help but feel the slightest twinge of jealousy – because his brother and Naraku's incarnation are happily together…

**8) Separation**

The well isn't closed exactly, she realizes when she jumps down it for the fiftieth time that day.

_Well, fiftieth-time's the charm_. The familiar blue light engulfs her, and the welcomed tug of magic pulls her through time.

When she climbs up the well, and sits in the newly made well-house, he's there. He seems completely shocked to see her again. Before she can blink, she is wrapped in his arms.

It's been two days for her – but two hundred years for him.

She gives the purified Jewel to the hanyou so he can make a wish, just like she promised she would. His wish is wise – happiness for everyone. But as the jewel is purified into nothingness, Kagome begins to fade yet again, and Sesshomaru is found doubting the Jewel's power.

**9) Meeting**

Today marks the fifth year since Inuyasha made the wish, and Kagome was returned to her time … for good. Five years for Kagome, but another three-hundred for Sesshomaru.

She was nineteen the last time she saw him – and she is twenty-four now. But she hasn't aged one bit, and it puzzles her.

As he watches her enter the movie theatre with her friends, Sesshomaru smiles smugly. She is his now, and her life bound to his. She looks exactly as she did when they last met.

His superior inu-yokai ears pick up the movie she is going to see – and he buys a ticket for the same one.

His eyes immediately find her in the dark, and her sweet scent surrounds him.

"_Ohmygosh, Kagome, don't turn around. There's this _really_ hot guy checking you out!" _His ears pick up the sound of her friends' voices.

"_Kagome, you should totally date this guy and maybe you'll get over that two-timing rowdy jerk of a boyfriend. Seriously, it's been five years._"

His miko says nothing.

He knows she cannot feel his yoki – he's hidden it, after all.

And when he sneaks up behind her, and whispers in her ear, she stiffens.

"_Sesshomaru_, is it _really_ you?" She asks softly, unbelieving, not wanting to turn around and face him, only to find it isn't him.

"Who else, miko?" And this time, she turns around and kisses him.

Her friends sigh heat-brokenly.

**10) Classification**

"We're going to have our first baby, soon!" She exclaims happily. She is exactly four months and three weeks pregnant.

"Pup," he corrects automatically.

"Baby," she says, eyes challenging him.

"Pup," he replies evenly. The great Sesshomaru Taisho, a billionaire and one of the richest men in the world, former Taiyokai of the West, does _not_ back down from a challenge.

Even one given by his miko spitfire of a wife – no, _mate_.

And the challenge ends in a tickling contest with Sesshomaru wins.

"You cheated," she claims. The accusation is ridiculous and untrue, and they both know it.

That doesn't stop her from making it, though, and he settles on a truce.

He will still call the pup a pup, and she will call the baby a baby.

**11) Eyes**

He loves her soft, brown eyes.

She loves his deep, golden orbs.

He secretly wants their child to have her eyes.

She wants their child to have his eyes.

And when the baby is born with warm, honey-brown eyes, neither is disappointed it. They both promise not to spoil the child, but they know they will. It is their first pup, after all.

"Hey, it looks _just_ like me," Inuyasha jokes. "Hopefully, it'll be just like me too. Then you two will have a headache for the rest of your lives."

Both hanyous have the same eyes, but Sesshomaru and Kagome's pup had raven-black hair and her black ears are _way_ cuter than Inuyasha's. Or so Kagome claims.

**12) Names**

"You're not naming our baby," Kagome says abruptly, as she holds the pup in her arms.

She is sitting in the hospital bed, hair matted with sweat, but her eyes are shining.

"Why?" he asks.

"Your family sucks at naming people. Puh-_lease. _'Killing Perfection' and 'Dog Spirit'?"

"I was thinking of naming her Shikyo," he says, ignoring her.

"_NO!_" She exclaims vehemently. "We are _not_ naming our child 'death' or anything that has to do with it!"

"Fine," he mutters. He will give into her on this one thing, but he plans on getting retribution for it later.

They name her Hana.

It grates on Killing Perfection that his daughter's name means 'Flower.'

**13) Revenge**

Kagura and Inuyasha never had a pup – they always figured it'd be to much for Sesshomaru.

So a month after Kagome bears Hana, Kagura gives birth to Kohaku (who she and Inuyasha named in Sesshomaru's honor – for Rin married Kohaku when she turned fifteen.)

Kagome still feels indignant about Inuyasha's comment on the similarities between Hana and himself, and Sesshomaru is mildly amused and majorly annoyed.

Kagome holds Kagura and Inuyasha's baby boy and coos, "You look _just_ like your grandfather. Let's just hope you don't turn out like him."

"Keh, what was wrong with my old man, wench? How do you know what he looks like, anyways?" Inuyasha asks.

"First off, I hear from a _very_ reliable source that Inu no Taisho was a womanizer… secondly, who ever said I was talking about _your_ father, Inuyasha?" Kagome responds sweetly.

Kagura's crimson eyes practically pop out at Kagome's insinuation, and is only calmed when the miko winks at her conspiritorally.

Sesshomaru settles for a smug smirk as Inuyasha thinks for a moment.

A bit on the belated side, he shouts out, "_NARAKU?! _You're saying our little Kohaku looks like _NARAKU?_"

"A little slow in life, aren't you, hanyou," Sesshomaru taunts.

"Revenge is sweet," Kagome grins.

**14) Smile**

Kagome loves catching Sesshomaru smile, and Sesshomaru loves Kagome's smile.

He is delighted when he learns that their Hana's smile is as brilliant as Kagome's.

She is intrigued when she learns that the hanyou's smile is almost as rare as Sesshomaru's own.

**15) Death**

They move to America with Kagura and Inuyasha and their family forty-five years after their reunion.

Their family claims that they have died.

But they still live, and they still love.

**A/N:**

**End.**

**Kind of lame. **

**cheers to muh beat, Lone Bird. x3 :;tackles her:: **

**Aes Sedai- **


End file.
